FUERTE COMO ACERO O FRAGIL COMO CRISTAL
by Prissupersailor
Summary: Hisotria de amor de Serena y Darien, adversidades, dolor, pasion, de todo


**FUERTE COMO ACERO O FRAGIL COMO CRISTAL??**

A veces pensamos que el amor esta lejos de nuestras vidas, o que al chico mas popular nunca se fijará en alguien cómo nosotras, sin embargo sin esperarlo los sueños se vuelven realidad pero dichos sueños vienen acompañados de amargura y dolor

_**Bueno este es el segundo fan fic que escribo espero y les agrade ya que es algo basado en la vida real pero con algunas adaptaciones y usando personajes de Sailor Moon, la historia es Serena y Darien**_

Capitulo I

Serena Tsukino era una chica de 18 años, acababa de terminar preparatoria basada en análisis clínicos. Decidió estudiar la carrera de medicina en la facultad que se ubicaba en Tokio. Nunca fue una chica amiguera, más bien era seria, retraída y solitaria. No era una cerebrito porque le gustaba hasta eso salir con su familia y frecuentaba lugares tranquilos como cines, cafes, etc, acompañada de los pocos amigos que tenía que de echo eran casi contados con una mano. Su madre a veces se preocupaba porque la veía muy sola y ella culpaba el carácter fuerte de Serena.

El primer día de escuela en la Universidad de Tokio no fue nada fuera de lo normal. Por la expresión de su cara, parecía que estaba enojada pero en realidad era tímida y se le dificultaba hacer amistad con la gente. Su horario estaba algo pesado, prácticamente de 7 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde. Algunos chicos eran amables, otros no tanto pero eso no le afectaba a ella, su meta era estudiar y convertirse en una ginecóloga en el futuro. Estaban en la primera clase ANATOMIA I, Serena se encontraba sentada en los lugares de en medio, se dio cuenta que no traia un libro que la mayoría los estudiantes ya tenia, así que una chica de cabellos negros como el azabache y piel blanca que estaba al lado de ella le dijo, mostrándole el libro:

Chica: podemos compartir si gustas

Serena le sonrío…-pues te lo agradezco

Chica: Me llamo Rei, por cierto

Serena: Yo soy Serena, gusto en conocerte Rei

Rei: igualmente, bueno leamos el capitulo el que profesor nos pidió

Serena: Sip

Sin querer las chicas se cayeron muy bien, las siguientes clases siguieron trabajando juntas, iban a comer y a buscar información en el internet, hasta que dieron las 3 de la tarde

Rei: Bueno tengo que retirarme Serena, ya que pues tengo que atender junto con mi abuelo el templo en el que vivimos, nos veremos mañana y cualquier duda que tengas, ya tienes mi teléfono vale?? –le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Serena: De acuerdo y gracias por todo Rei nos vemos, yo iré un rato a la biblioteca a ver que libros me hacen falta, bye

Serena se dirigió a donde estaba la biblioteca de la Universidad, había algunos estudiantes haciendo fila para sacar su credencial, así que Serena optó por mejor sacar fotocopias de algunos temas que necesitaba y después vendría por los libros. De repente sin querer chocó con una chica de cabellos rubios, muy linda y las dos cayeron al piso

Chica: oooh perdón, estas bien??

Serena: -sobandose su cabeza- auch!! Si estoy bien, no te preocupes -se ponen de pie-

Chica: Mi nombre es Mina, discúlpame es que no te vi –comienzan a recoger los libros que tiraron, una de la otra-

Serena: No importa también fue mi culpa, me llamo Serena y soy estudiante de medicina, gusto en conocerte

Mina: De verdad?? Yo también, pero creo que estamos en diferente grupo

Serena: Que bien –Serena sin querer tumba un libro que estaba en un mueble atrás de ella y cae en los pies de alguien, Mina se queda mirando fijamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Serena voltea lentamente apenada y sonrojada completamente pensando que la persona que esta atrás se enojara porque el libro cayo en sus pies y por lo menos si le apachurró uno o dos dedos del pie –lo siento de verdad, aaah me lleva hoy no fue mi día, perdón discúlpame es que yo….- sus ojos quedaron cautivados por los de un joven guapísimo, de cabello negro y ojos seductores, Serena lo único que hizo fue tartamudear- yo…yo….yo…pues

Joven: -recoge el libro y lo pone en la mano de Serena- no te preocupes, entiendo que fue un accidente pero mi pobre dedo chiquito de mi pie no piensa lo mismo –sonrie sexiemente

Mina enseguida empuja ligeramente a Serena para hacerla hacia atrás –hola soy Mina, como estas??

Chico: Mi nombre es Darien y soy estudiante de quinto semestre de medicina, gusto en conocerlas

Mina: aaaah así que también eres estudiante de medicina, mira que coincidencia, yo también- la chica comenzó a coquetearle descaradamente importándole poco que Serena estuviera ahí

Darien mirando atrás de Mina para ver a Serena- y tu eres…??

Serena se hizo mas para atrás con algo de miedo, le daban pavor los chicos guapos porque siempre que ella se fijaba en uno de ellos, se comportaban como verdaderos imbéciles, así que decidió jamás poner los ojos en alguien atractivo porque para ella todos eran iguales

Serena: Aaammm yo, tengo que irme, nos vemos y discúlpame otra vez –salió casi corriendo del lugar pensando en que nunca se lo volvería a topar, ya que era una escuela bastante grande

Darien pensando "que chica tan simpática, es la primera que me huye"

Mina: -recargando el brazo en el mueble e ignorando la huida de Serena por completo- Bueno como te decía, ya que somos de la misma carrera te gustaría estudiar conmigo alguna vez?? –se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara del chico

Darien: -dando dos pasos atrás- si claro nos ponemos de acuerdo luego, tengo que irme –se comenzó a alejar pensando "vaya que es lanzada, aunque admito que esta como quiere, bueno veremos que pasa mas adelante"

Mina se quedo mirándolo como se alejaba de la biblioteca y susurraba "Diosss como me gusta, no descansaré hasta que ese mango sea mio y a la que se atraviese la hare pedazos, el será solo mío y de nadie mas, no me importa si uso mi cuerpo, dinero o lo que sea, no te me irás vivo mi amor ja"

Continuará…


End file.
